


The Dark Night

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A ridiculous amount of Batman references, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drink Spiking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, not really - Freeform, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Jim and Leonard are research fellows at the same University. Separate subjects, but still best friends. When a costume party goes awry, Leonard's forced to care for an almost uncontrollable Jim. It's a night of mayhem, but somewhere along the line, secrets are revealed that could change their lives for the better.





	The Dark Night

“So have you got your costume all ready for Gaila’s party on Saturday?” Jim asked, plopping himself down in the seat opposite Leonard, setting his lunch tray on the table.

“Just about,” Leonard muttered around a mouthful of salad, watching Jim take a large bite of his pizza. He made a mental note to talk to him about picking the healthy choice on occasion. Again. “Scarecrow isn’t exactly a hard costume to put together.”

“Easier than mine probably,” Jim laughed. “I’ve had Scotty tinker with some of the gadgets I got for accessories, they actually kinda work now.”

“Seems elaborate,” Leonard rolled his eyes. He didn’t mind costume parties, he just didn’t see the need to spend forever fixating on it. “Are you going to to be able to make it Saturday though? I thought some space thing was going on the weekend?”

“Some space thing,” Jim laughed. “Jupiter is in opposition. We’ve already got all our equipment on it. The actual event is tomorrow though, so that’s when the majority of our research is going to be done. What’s happening the weekend is that it’ll be the closest it ever gets to Earth, so it’s our best chance to observe it closely. But that’s Friday, anyway. Saturday I’m all free.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all worked out,” Leonard muttered, around a slice of lettuce. “I’m still not sure how you talked me into going to this. Or how you talked me into a matching costume.”

“Think of it as a couple’s costume, Bones,” Jim laughed, failing to notice the faint flush that spread across Leonard’s cheeks at the thought. “And you need a break. You’ve been cooped up with your research for weeks. You need to get out and unwind a little.”

Leonard hated to admit it, but Jim might have been right. Maybe a weekend off and a night out would help him come Monday when he returned to the lab. And the party was for Fellows only so he wouldn’t be forced to hang around a bunch of bright-eyed undergrads. “Fine. but I’m not getting drunk, I don’t want to spend my Sunday nursing a hangover.”

Jim laughed, rolling his eyes. “You’re such an old man, Bones,” he grinned cheekily, before launching back into the subject of his research.

Leonard didn’t understand much about it, even though Jim was trying to explain it all in Layman’s terms for him. He didn’t care much to try and understand either. Space was Jim’s thing. Leonard preferred to keep his focus on the ground and on the people around him. Yet still, he was forced to cover his smile at Jim’s excitement behind his glass of orange juice. He couldn’t help it. Seeing his best friend and colleague get excited and move on to blabber about cosmic dust and pulsars and how people seemed to think comets and asteroids were one and the same, but they were actually different in various ways, always made him feel a little giddy. Jim’s eyes lit up when he was passionate about something, and Leonard loved it. Loved him.

That wasn’t something he thought about though. Those things he squashed out with all his medical research. Because Jim was the bright sun, and Leonard, while caught in his orbit was just a comet, made of ice and rock, not interesting enough to be noted when there where other sparkling stars and interesting planets and a whole host of glorious things around him that Jim could explore instead.

It was best he kept his distance. The last thing he wanted was to get burned again.

~

Saturday night came, and Leonard pulled on his costume. When Jim had first talked him into going, he’d suggested Mr.Freeze. Something Leonard had grumbled and rolled his eyes about. He had considered it though, but putting it all together felt like more effort than it was worth. But luckily, spending so much time with Jim also meant he knew more about comic book villains than he cared to; specifically Scarecrow. A quick Google showed him that it’d make an easy costume.

He’d taped some straw to the edges of a pair of dirty cream pants, to the ends of the sleeves and along the hood of a brown hoodie, and across the back of a pair of brown gloves. Pulling them on, it gave the impression it was spilling out of him. The final thing he needed was his mask. That had required more work than he cared for. He’d taken a small burlap sack and cut eye holes in them, and a large incision across the mouth, before sewing it back up loosely, and added two respirators to each side of the jaw. It had required some tailoring work, but his Ma had taught him well, and the mask had turned out well and surprisingly comfortable. He slipped the mask on and pulled his hood up over it. It wouldn’t win him a competition, but he looked pretty scary if he said so himself.

Leaving his apartment, he walked over to Jim’s so they could head to the party together. He got a few odd looks during the brief walk, but nothing too bad. This was a University town; the residents were more than used to seeing weird shit going on. He let himself into Jim’s apartment complex and made his way up to his floor. Starting to approach, he began to hear weird music filter from behind Jim’s door. It was a deep bass, not slow, but not fast either, and apparently had no lyrics.

Raising an eyebrow, Leonard knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. With a weary sigh, he fished out his spare key, and let himself in. He was greeted by a pitch black room, the music blaring even louder. “What the hell, Jim?!” He yelled over the noise, fumbling his way over to the light switch to flick it on.

He squinted at the sudden brightness, doing a quick scan of the room only to find Jim perched on the back of his sofa. Dressed as Batman. Leonard had to grudgingly admit it was surprisingly good. It did seem to be made of something hard, imitating armor, complete with sculpted muscles. A cape billowed behind him. The belt around his waist was complete with logo and apparently beeping and flickering gadgets. Even his cowl had yellow eyes.

Jim plucked a gadget from his belt and hit a button. The room suddenly went silent, leaving Leonard’s ears ringing. “The fuck was that?” He asked, voice still raised a little too loud as his hearing returned to normal.

“Black. All important parties start with black. And edgy, scary music,” Jim answered, dropping his tone into a lower more husky one.

Leonard rolled his eyes behind his mask. “Are you going to be talking like that all night?”

“I don’t know what you mean, this is my normal voice. I am Batman.”

This was going to be a long night. “Alright then, Bats. Can we get going? I don’t want to be late.”

“Don’t you want to admire my huge pecs and nine pack?” Jim asked, posing dramatically in front of him.

“Nine pa- nevermind.” Wishing he was actually a supervillain so he’d have an excuse to knock Jim out, Leonard turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Jim to catch up with him.

“You shouldn’t disrespect me, Crane! I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!” Jim called as he sprinted to catch him up as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah? Does that mean we should fight? I could induce your deepest, darkest fears!”

Jim gasped, “Snake-clowns!?”

“Worse!” Leonard pulled out a needle and waved it in front of Jim. It wasn’t filled with anything, but he still caught the grimace. He calmed down a little, giving Leonard one of his bright smiles. Leonard sighed; it was impossible to stay mad at him.

They got to the club the party was being held, pulling out their invitations, then headed in. Jim made a beeline for the bar, ordering them both a beer. Luckily, Leonard had had the foresight to ensure he’d be able to drink through the gaps in his mask.

Meeting up with Gaila and the others, they got into the swing of things, and Leonard was actually starting to be glad that he’d come. It was what he’d needed, even if his stomach did occasionally twist a little whenever he caught Jim flirting with some attractive person or another. It shouldn’t, he told himself. Jim wasn’t his, he could flirt with whoever he liked. He just wished it was him. He also overheard more of Jim’s Batman routine. It was annoying, but the girls seemed to love it.

Leonard busied himself mingling with Christine and some of the others he knew from the research lab. A few hours went by in a blur of beer, laughing and a small amount of reluctant dancing.

He was actually starting to think about calling it a night when a loud shout was swiftly followed by a deafening smash. Leonard spun around, immediately entering Doctor mode. It wasn’t hard to spot where the accident had occurred, going by the people crowding around.

“I couldn’t stop him, Len! He kept saying he was Batman and that there was nothing he couldn’t do,” Gaila was next to him as he finished pushing his way through the crowd. “He was adamant he could backflip over the table.”

Leonard looked over her shoulder, eyes landing on Jim who was groaning painfully as he pushed himself onto his feet.

“Jim! The hell were you thinking?!” Leonard rushed over, reaching out to steady him.

Jim reacted instantly, jerking away as he lashed out at him, Leonard barely avoiding it. “Back off, Crane!”

Leonard scowled. “Jim, it’s me! Sit down and let me check you out!”

Jim punched at him again, tripping and stumbling over a broken table leg. “Fuck off!”

“Is this guy your friend?” A bouncer appeared, looking entirely unimpressed.

“Yes, sir. I’m not sure what’s the matter with him, he doesn’t usually act like this,” Leonard quickly explained, mind already jumping to every outcome of this situation.

“He’s had too much to drink that’s what’s wrong,” The guy crossed his arms over his chest, demeanor worsening by the second.

“I have not! I’m Batman and you’re just jealous of my prowess!”

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. “Get him out of here or I’m calling the cops.”

“You can’t tell me what to do! Bitch, I’m Batman!”

“Jim, you are not Batman, stop saying that,” Leonard whispered, tugging off his mask so Jim could see his face.

“But I am!”

Changing tactic, Leonard held up his hands. “Okay, okay. I need your help, Batman. Jokers outside threatening to blow up Gotham!”

Jim swayed where he stood, looking around the room, before turning back to Leonard and nodding. “Lead the way, Alfred.”

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Leonard led Jim out, trying to ignore the stares off all the other partygoers. What the hell was going on? He’d never seen Jim like this, even when he had been blind drunk. He’d put it down to the fall if Gaila hadn’t mentioned he’d been acting strangely before that.

They got out into the open air, Leonard pointing down the street to get Jim away from the club.

“Where’s Joker? His goons? They have to be around here somewhere!” Jim growled, spinning around.

“Maybe he heard you were on your way and ran,” Leonard suggested, hoping it’d appease him.

Jim grumped, slumping against the wall. “Not like him to run, Alfred,” he mumbled, removing his cowl and dropping it to the floor.

Alfred. Leonard frowned, bending to pick up the cowl. The material was actually pretty thick and in perfect condition. If Jim had hit his head, it would’ve protected him. He looked back up, stepping forward. A bugging idea started to form. Jim was sweaty, shaking a little. Leonard coaxed him forward, getting a look at his eyes under the streetlights. His pupils were so dilated there was barely any blue left.

He was high.

And hallucinating by the looks.

Dammit.

“I think all the crime has gone for the night. I’m gonna call a ca- the batcar, okay?” He didn’t think Jim needed hospitalization, but Leonard still needed to get him home so he could make sure he was okay.

Jim made a noise, playing with a light on his belt that projected the bat signal.

Leonard pulled out his phone, trying as many numbers as he could but failing to get a cab. He was about to book an Uber, but when he turned to check on Jim, found him gone. “Shit.”

He set off at a run, calling out Jim’s name. When that failed, Leonard remembered to play along and called out Bruce.

Then, in the distance, he heard it.

“In the darkest night, I make the bad guys fall, but I’m the best of them all! Who’s got the coolest gadgets? BATMAN!”

Jim was singing as loudly as he could, and still moving by the sounds of it, Leonard took off after him, following the noise.

“Who has the trickest rides? BATMAN! Who does the sickest backflips? BATMAN!”

Thankfully there was no crash or shout, which meant Jim hadn’t tried to prove the backflip point again.

“You think my muscles are big? You haven’t seen my brain. Ladies, it’s okay if you stare. Why? ‘Cause I’m a billionaire!”

Leonard skidded around a corner and finally spotted Jim frolicking up the street, pretending to perform some martial arts moves as he sang.

“I get the last laugh, I get the final grin. Throw you in the asylum with Harley Quinn! Turn Two-Face, into Black n Blue face! I’m 100%, not Bruce Wayne!”

Leonard was cringing as he raced to catch Jim up. It was gone midnight and they were in a residential area, and Jim was singing at the top of his voice. Already Leonard could spot a couple lights flicker on inside the homes. He did not need the police being called on them.

“Bruce. Bruce!” He called, managing to get Jim’s attention. “We need to be careful! Joker could still be around somewhere, and we don’t want to give our position away.”

Mercifully, Jim stopped, eyes narrowing as he thought. “You’re right, Alfred. It’s time to enter super secret vigilante mode!” He grabbed his cape, drawing it around him so only the top half of his face was covered. “We should get back to the Batcave so I can access surveillance footage of the area.”

Thank God. It’d make it easier to get Jim back to his flat. Or so Leonard thought anyway. Instead of running, Jim started to move at a snail’s pace, leaping from potential hiding spot to potential hiding spot. At least he was being quiet now.

“Y’know Alfred, when going stealth you have to hide every part of you, Physically and emotionally,” Jim told him from behind a car, looking all around him before diving again.

Leonard resisted rolling his eyes. If it were any other time when Jim was just drunk, he’d scold and say to stop being such a drama queen. But the younger man hadn’t asked for this. Leonard didn’t think anyway. No. Jim would never do drugs. Especially something like acid. He was an idiot, but not that kind of an idiot.

Slowly, Leonard managed to herd Jim back towards his flat without too much trouble. At the very least Jim didn’t try to run again. It took almost an hour, but eventually, Leonard’s building came into view. He got them in, and Jim up the stairs, but before he could open his front door, Jim stopped.

“Gotta say the password to get in.” He leaned in close, whispering, “Iron Man suuuuucks.” When obviously nothing happened, Jim frowned and repeated the phrase. This time, Leonard took his cue and unlocked the door quietly. Jim grinned, “I knew installing higher security was the right thing to do!”

He burst in, ordering the lights on. Leonard flipped the switch behind him.

“I wish I’d gotten a chance to beat up more bad guys tonight! Or gotten my hands on Joker!” Before Leonard could stop him, Jim had hopped up on the sofa, throwing around some more sub-par kicks and punches. “Woulda punched them so hard, words to describe the impact woulda materialized outta thin air!”

Leonard watched as Jim jumped from sofa to chair, over the table, onto the kitchen counter. He tried to stop him, but Jim wasn’t listening, so he was forced to look on as the other launched himself all over his flat, shouting about all the different ways he was going to beat up bad guys and send them to Arkham Asylum. Leonard just tried to keep out of his way whilst making sure his path was as clear as possible.

Yet even then, it was inevitable that everything was going to end badly. Jim tried to jump over the table again, but his foot caught on his cape, sending him tumbling down with a crash. Leonard heard the yelp and the cracking of wood as his best friend smashed into his coffee table.

He rushed over, watching Jim move with a groan. He spotted the slash on the sleeve of Jim’s costume, and the blood leaking out onto it. “Don’t move too much! Are you okay?” He asked, dropping down next to him.

“M’okay. My arm…” Jim cradled his hurt arm with his other, wincing in pain.

Leonard peered at it, but he couldn’t get a proper look with the suit still on. “We need to get this off so I can patch you up, alright?” Jim agreed without argument much to Leonard’s relief, and together they got the top half of the costume off. Leonard took Jim’s arm carefully, examining the cut. It wasn’t deep thankfully, the costume taking the worst of the damage once again. “Do you hurt anywhere else?” He asked, doing a quick sweep of Jim’s torso. A couple bruises were forming, but nothing too ugly yet, and he couldn’t see any other lacerations. Jim shook his head. “Okay, I’m going to get my first aid kit. Stay here.”

He stood, quickly heading to the bathroom to get his kit and returning. He’d half expected Jim to have moved, but he was exactly where Leonard had left him holding his arm. Leonard almost hated the part of his brain that registered just how hot Jim looked shirtless and in just the pants and boots. He shook the thought from his mind, returning to Jim’s side.

He started cleaning out the cut, noting just how subdued Jim’s whole demeanor was now. He knew it was the drug though; he’d seen firsthand how quickly emotions and personalities could change whilst a person was high on it.

“He thinks he’s going to be alone forever,” Jim spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that formed between them.

Leonard frowned. “Who does?”

“Jim. Batman doesn’t do ‘ships, but he does. He wants a ship,” Jim sighed out, resting his head against the arm of the sofa.

He still thought he was Batman. “Jim could have anyone he liked; there’s no need for him to be lonely.”

“Doesn’t want just anyone. Only one person he wants.”

Leonard glanced up, but quickly resumed focus on his work. There was only one person Jim wanted to be with? That actually surprised him. “He should tell the person.”

“Nah. They’re way out of his league, he thinks. Handsome and clever, and kind, even if they don’t always show that. He’s the best person in the entire universe. Jim spends all his time looking up at the stars, but the greatest one in his life is right here.”

Leonard swallowed thickly, blinking away the burn of tears. This mystery person in no way sounded out of Jim’s league. In fact, they were just what Jim deserved. Yet although he knew Jim wasn’t interested in him, it still hurt. “Sounds pretty special.”

“He is. Best Doctor in the world. Only one Jim really trusts.”

Doctor? Leonard automatically listed the names of every MD on campus, though Jim could’ve met them off campus too. Or they could have a Ph.D. They’d still be a Doctor of something. He didn’t want to admit to himself that it was probably a medical Doctor Jim felt so strongly about. He thought he was the only one Jim trusted for medical stuff, but apparently not. Did he even trust him at all? “Jim should tell him. He’s never been shy about admitting what he wants.”

“Doesn’t want to risk losing their friendship. Leonard’s the best thing to ever happen to him. Jim values that more than anything.”

Leonard’s head snapped up to look at Jim. “Leonard? He’s the one…”

“Mhmm. The man’s his sun.”

Leonard let out a breath, slumping back with this new knowledge. Him? Jim liked him? No. Surely not. But as far as he was aware, Jim knew no other Doctors called Leonard. It was a lot to process. And there wasn’t even anything he could do about it now. It was impossible to talk to Jim when he still thought he was Bruce Wayne. It was impossible to talk to him at all until he’d come down from his high. Running a hand through his hair, Leonard put away his first aid kit. He’d cleaned and bandaged the cut, so there was nothing else left to do. “What do you say we get you out of this armor, hey? Can’t be very comfy.”

“Okay.” Jim got up with a groan and a little help from Leonard and made his way into the bedroom. He stripped out of the costume while Leonard pulled out some comfy clothes that’d fit him. While Jim changed he took the opportunity to glance over his lower half, just to confirm he didn’t have any cuts on his legs.

Jim seemed tired, so Leonard got him into bed. It had been hours and it seemed the drugs were finally starting to wear off. He hoped he’d sleep through the rest of it and wake up sober. Leonard figured he should be fine, there were no physical withdrawal symptoms for acid, but emotionally Jim might have some trouble, and he still wasn’t entirely sure a cut arm was the worst of Jim’s injuries, so he decided to stay up and keep an eye on him while he slept.

He sank down into the armchair in the living room with a groan, looking at the mess of what remained of his coffee table. He really wanted a glass of bourbon, but unfortunately, he couldn’t allow himself to pour it. If Jim did take a turn for the worse, he needed to be sharp and focused. He sighed, leaning back into the comfy fabric. Jim couldn’t be blamed for this, for once, but why did it always seem that these things happened to him and Leonard was the one left picking up the pieces? He shouldn’t complain he figured; if Jim hadn’t been high, he never would’ve spilled about his feelings. That and Leonard really didn’t like the thought of someone else taking care of him. That was his job.

He shuddered to think of why someone had drugged him. Had it just been a nasty prank? Possibly. But it could’ve been for any nefarious reasons. Leonard remembered the people he’d seen Jim with. He thought Jim had been flirting with them, but perhaps it was the other way around, and Jim was trying to tell them no. Maybe he’d said no to the wrong person. Leonard hated the thought.

Jim was with him and safe now, he told himself. It was fine.

He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. The straw from his shirt poked at him, drawing forth an annoyed grumble. He needed to change. Pushing himself up, he slipped quietly back into the bedroom and changed into something comfier. Finishing up, he turned to look at Jim in the low light. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, curled up in the middle of the bed, clutching a pillow tightly.

Leonard’s heart did a funny thing. The amount he cared for Jim was almost indescribable, and now it seemed Jim felt the same way. He still wasn’t sure what to make of that. All he knew was that he was scared to hope. If Jim woke in the morning and said it wasn’t true, that the words had been spoken in delirium, he’d be heartbroken. He couldn’t do that to himself. He had to force himself to wait.

The rest of the night passed slowly. Jim woke a few times, seemingly slightly clearer each time. Leonard kept soothing him back to sleep, not saying much about anything, then resuming his vigil.

It was early morning, and Leonard was on his umpteenth cup of coffee when he heard a groan from the bedroom. Heading in, he saw Jim sitting up in bed, looking down at the bandage on his arm.

“What happened last night?” He asked groggily, squinting up at Leonard.

“You can’t recall anything?” Leonard asked, grabbing his kit and going to sit on the bed. It had been long enough that the acid should’ve left his system, so he wanted to check and see.

“We went to the party, and I was mingling, and then…” Jim groaned, shaking his head. “It’s blurry.”

“You were drugged, Jim. Some form of acid I think.” Leonard pulled out his light, holding it up for Jim to see. “I need to check your pupils.” Jim nodded, letting Leonard flash the light over his eyes. Pupils were reacting as normal to Leonard’s relief. “You’re good now,” he smiled.

“I was drugged? I don’t- oh god.” Jim dropped his head into his hands. “I thought I was Batman.”

“Adamantly.”

“Fuck. I need to phone Gaila and apologize.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Jim, right? You didn’t take it?”

“No! I’d never do something like that. There…there was a guy…he bought me a drink. Do you think he-? That was the only time I didn’t have my drink in sight.”

“Sounds like a suspect. We’ll deal with it later, okay? I want to make sure you’re fine. Are you in pain?”

“I kinda ache all over, but no, nothing’s standing out. I can move everything, and it doesn’t hurt to breathe, so I’m guessing my ribs are fine.”

Leonard nodded, “Okay, good. That’s good.”

Jim sighed, looking up at Leonard with a frown. “Have you been up all night? I sorta remember waking and you being there.”

“Had to make sure you weren’t going to have any negative side effects.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Bones. What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” Leonard laughed, continuing to smile when Jim laughed.

“Is it okay if I grab a shower?”

“Course.” He shifted to one side, letting Jim get up and head to the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the water start to run.

He flopped back on the bed, arm draped over his eyes. He wanted to talk to Jim about what he said, but he didn’t want to push anything. Jim was coherent now, but that didn’t mean he was totally out of the woods. There could still be side effects or more emotional withdrawal symptoms. He didn’t need Leonard bombarding him with feelings on top. There’d be a time, he just didn’t know when. He was barely able to think straight as it was, he was so tired.

So lost in thought, he didn’t register the shower stopping or Jim shuffling around in the room. He only became aware of anything, when Jim cleared his throat. Startling, Leonard pushed himself up, thinking something was wrong going by the frown marring Jim’s face.

“I remember what else I did last night. What I told you.”

Oh.

“Yeah…didn’t want to bring it up straight away. Jim…”

“I’m sorry, Bones. I didn’t know what I was doing or saying. If I stepped over a boundary-”

“Did you mean it? What you said?” Leonard stood, watching Jim as he shifted nervously.

“Bones, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, I promise. Just tell me, please.”

Jim took a breath, running a hand through his hair before nodding. “Meant every word,” he whispered.

Relief washed over him like a wave, It was everything he’d wanted. Walking over, he took Jim’s hand in his. “Thank you.”

Jim met his gaze, blue searching hazel, “Bones?”

Rather than fumble over words he didn’t have, Leonard cupped Jim’s jaw softly and drew him in for a kiss. The younger man responded instantly, pressing himself back against him. It was perfect. Even in his wildest dreams, kissing Jim had never been so good.

“You feel the same way,” Jim breathed when they broke apart.

“Have for a long time, darlin’.”

Jim laughed, breaking out into a grin, wrapping his arms around Leonard tightly. “I wish it hadn’t taken something like this to bring us together.”

“So do I, but it doesn’t matter now,” Leonard murmured, kissing Jim’s cheek. He swayed a little in his tiredness, only just catching himself before he stumbled and knocked them both over.

Jim frowned. “You need sleep, Bones. You’ve taken care of me, now take care of yourself.”

He was right, Leonard knew. He really needed sleep, but he was still worried about Jim. “Only if you stay with me.”

“Getting me into bed before our first date? You sly dog,” Jim teased, but took Leonard’s hand and guided him to the bed. “And before you say anything, yes, I’ll wake you if I need you.”

Leonard grumbled something but was mostly too tired as he flopped down on the bed, refusing to let Jim go as he climbed in next to him. Now he had his sun, he wasn’t about to let him go. “You sure you’re okay?” he mumbled sleepily.

“I’m with you, I couldn’t be better,” Jim smiled, curling into Leonard’s embrace with a small yawn.

Leonard hummed contentedly, drifting off to sleep to the feeling of Jim’s warm body against his. Perfect.


End file.
